Kagome in hell
by juggalo inuyasha
Summary: Kagome wokes up in the sacred tree and remebers nothing about the lastnight. oneshote it is my frist flice so no flames pls ps this is weird if you dont know ICP


Kagome in hell

As Kagome awoke from a sleep that she thought lasted forever. She had a heavy pain in her head and wrists. She grabed her head in pain then looked and saw no one.

"I fell asleep in Inuyashas arms what am i doing here, and why cant I remeber what happend last night? Kagome asked.

She knew the place she was at. she was in the sacred tree. she jumped down and ran to the village. when she got there Kiaide asked where she was, and she answerd

"I woke up in the sacred tree and I dont remeber last night at all." Kagome said with her hand on her head from the headake she has had.

Kiaide asked if she wanted to lay down, and kagome took the chance she had with it was still quiet. She walked in to the hut and layed down. She was right at the point were she as about to sleep and here

"Kiaide has kagome been here get? a voise said angerly.

"Yes she in laying down in my hut she said she had a headake. Kiaide said.

Inuyasha run into the hut.

"Where were you? you had me and everone worried to death. Inuyasha yelled.

the noise made her head feel like she was about to explode.

" I woke up in the tree and i dont remeber last night so back off." Kagome smoped back at him.

" You bitch. Inuyasha said and wiped out the tetsigea and threshed it into Kiaides head.

Kagome screemed and woke up in the hut.

"What a nihgtmare.Kagome said

She looked around the room and Inuyasha was sitting there

"It is about time you woke up. Inuyasha said.

Kagome got up talked for a while about the night and no one knows what she did they all klamed. they started on there way and runng low on water os Kagome when to get some in the river. She put the pale in the river and the water turned red and thick. The water was now blood and Inuyashas body was floating down streem in it. She was so scared she was motionless exsept her sholder was shaking.

She snaped back into the real world Inuyasha was shaking her sholder saying wkoe up Kagome you sleep all day.

She awoke and Inuyasha face was gone so was Sangos, Shippos, and Mirkous. She screemed and flames when around her and three shadow apered in the flames two little on the ends and one huge in the middle.

"Kagome, the big shadow said "You must know the truth and come with me."

"Come with me. the little shadows said repeating there selfs

As the memories rushed back to her.

**Flashback**

"Why did you want to bering me here Kagome? Inuyasha asked

"You will lear soon enuff. Kagome said to him and pulled out a raisor blade.

"What are you doing whith that? Inuyahs a asked.

"You tell me what you where doing with Kikio? Kagome said angerly.

"Kikio and I are though.

"I would like to belive you but I saw you with her you lier" kagome screemed and slit Inuyashas throte. Then using the blade on herself. By sliting both her wrist she died in the sacred tree in Inuyashas arms.

**Back in the presnt time**

"Now with the chosese you have made in your life i semd you to a place that is dark and wikide to you HELLS PITT. " the bid shadow said.

Then the two little shadow took Kagome by the arms and was flying down into the flames. She looked at then and saw the wher clowns, and they sang

**In the name of the witch  
I cut the head off a mule I guetted it out  
Put it on and then I wore it to school  
That ain't the only thing I wore  
I wore a clip and some rounds  
A fuckin killa with this mule head  
And I'm clippin' em down  
Because I'm all outta choices  
And my voice is unheard  
You and your boys get the worst  
I aim your forehead it burst  
I'm evil  
Fires in my sky  
I see no diamonds it's true  
Aim for you guts and blow your breakfast out behind you  
I'm one with the darkness**

**  
_Chorus_  
Walk into the darkness  
A place for those who chose to give a fuck less  
Wicked dark and heartless  
We keep it nutty and bloody for everybody here  
I'm going to hell  
And I'm knowing it well  
And I got no problem showing it and going to jail  
**

**(The frist shadow said.)**

**  
I see the witch is preaching every night on channel 13  
He wants some money with the number on the screen  
I hit the scene  
I'm shootin' up somebody's funeral  
Someone I don't know  
My thougts are fried with homicide  
I fire out of control  
The preacher tried to reach his caddy in his mink white robe  
But now hes like a sheep slaughtered on the side of the road as for that crooked chair  
I set that place up on fire as they came out  
Bateed their heads like I was Mark Mcwire  
I'm in the darkness**

_Chorus_

Walk till you fall into the darkness of hell  
You raped gettin' in hell  
By the wichs tale and all you bitches with them pussies  
Believe you gettin' fucked by a 27 foot dragon while chewing your face up  
It ain't pretty in hell  
And the only light be the fire that you squirm  
In while you burning all night and then the wraith take you  
His grip is hard as a nail  
He'll turn your world upside down and make it rain hell

Walk into the darkness  
He'll turn your world upside down and make it rain hell  
Wicked dark and heartless  
He'll turn your world upside down and make it rain hell  
Walk into the darkness  
He'll turn your world upside down and make it rain hell  
Wicked dark and heartless  
He'll turn your world upside down and make it rain hell  
I'm going to hell  
And I'm knowing it well  
And I got no problem showing it and going to jail

**(The second shadow said.)**

**The end**

a/n if anyone askes what the shadows are they are Violen j and Shaggy 2 Dope from INsane Clown Posse and the middle shadow was the wicth, the devil, satan what ever you want to call him.


End file.
